


A Piece in the Jigsaw Puzzle

by Achlyz



Series: Dysfunctional Family [10]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Discovering of new powers, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Minor Violence, Powerful Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, The Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achlyz/pseuds/Achlyz
Summary: Training his siblings so that they would know how to properly use their own powers was one thing for Five to do in his free time...But suddenly helping another bunch of mysterious people that rudely showed up in their house? Well, That isn't something that Five would bother himself with.After all, as long as his siblings are safe and complete, then the said people can go and solve their own problems.But somehow, their problems turned into the Hargreeves's problems. Just their luck of course.
Series: Dysfunctional Family [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921819
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	A Piece in the Jigsaw Puzzle

It’s been a month since the incident that happened to Five.

Approximately a month and yet his siblings are still always hovering around him. Absolutely giving him everything he asked for, no questions asked.

Normally, in a bad day, Five would get annoyed by their doting. But on a good day (which is like everyday apparently) Five would use that to his advantage.

Good days like this, where all of them are just lounging in their living room doing nothing because it’s a Saturday.

Allison just stared at him, like the rest of his siblings the moment he asked if he could get a mini refrigerator in his new room.

Because apparently, he couldn’t get a lock on his room but he could possibly get a mini refrigerator. Five doesn’t even exactly need a refrigerator, but it was amusing to see if his sister would get him a new one just because he asked.

“Huh…” Allison finally said after a beat of silence “If… I mean if you need one in your room then we will get you one…”

“I don’t need one, I _want_ one.” Five insisted trying to see if he would get another round of reaction from his family.

Allison just shrugged “In my dictionary those two are the same thing so regardless if you want one or need one, we will get you a mini refrigerator in your room.”

Five sighed, somehow he feels like he lost a small battle “Are you not going to… I don’t know, question why or at least not agree with me on this?”

“What’s gotten into you Fivey?” Klaus asked from where he was sitting “’Rich sister Allison is going to buy you a refrigerator whether you need one or not so why the question?”

Five scowled, he crossed his arms in front of him. Well his right arm, seeing as his left arm is still in a cast that is in a sling and he still has minimal movement when it comes to his dominant arm. A month as passed and yet his dominant arm is taking its sweet time healing. “I was testing all of you.” He declared

“Testing us…?” Ben echoed “Why?”

Five just gave them a look “I just want to know why no one is disagreeing with everything I asked for since what happened exactly one month ago.”

Diego cleared his throat “It’s hard to not get what you want Five especially since you are still healing, you know that right?”

“I am okay now! Mom told us!”

Luther shakes his head “The wounds you have in your feet are healed but your arm and the bullet wound are still not yet totally cleared. Mom told us that it would take a month and a half for your left arm to be fully healed.”

Vanya could clearly see that Five is getting frustrated by the passing minute, so even before her brother could open his mouth, she gently cut him off “I get where you are coming from Five…” she said making all of them look at her “I know you probably think that we are still feeling guilty because of what happened to you a month ago but we are doing what we can because we want you to not get stressed with anything that might hinder your healing process…”

Ben nodded finally getting the gist of what is truly happening “She is right Five.” Ben said looking at his little brother “We did promise you that we would help you with anything you want and that includes getting you everything that you might need and want.” Ben smiled at him “We are not doing this because we still feel guilty Five… we are doing this because we want to and simply because we love you.”

Five finally deflated “Oh…” he mumbled. Five didn’t know when did he became so easy to read or maybe it’s because his family became very attentive to him but either way Five is grateful for that because he doesn’t really want to be misunderstood by his own family.

Diego gave him a small smile “Come here you little shit.” He said as he grabs Five’s right arm before pulling his little brother by his side, Five just let him “Stop with your overthinking and shit. Just let us do what we want for you okay?”

Five sighed but they could clearly see that he was holding back a smile behind his glare “I hate all of you idiots.” He said but the fondness in his tone is heard even from a mile away.

“Aww and we love you so much little Fivey!” Klaus cooed “You’re our precious little shit brother!”

Five almost stood up from where he was sitting just so he could strangle Klaus, but thankfully Diego held him back “I am not little, you dumb shit!” he retort back

Luther chuckled “He also called you shit but the only thing you heard is the ‘little’ part?”

Five grinned “I am shit, but I am not fucking little!” he said making all of them chuckled “I am taller than Vanya!”

“Hey! Almost! I am still an inch taller than you!”

Allison just laughed out loud before turning to her brother again “So do you want the refrigerator or not?”

There was a pause of silence

“Yes. A black one.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Five you shithead!”

Five just sighed as he slowly and deadpanned look at Diego “What now?” he asked impatiently

Diego glared at him before taking everything that Five was carrying with his right arm “How many times do we have to tell you not to carry anything heavy for a while? Even with your right arm?” Diego sighed

Five just rolled his eyes as he and Diego slowly made their way upstairs to his room “It’s not that heavy Diego.” Five easily said as he opened up the door to his new room just so they could both enter it.

Diego shakes his head “It’s a plastic bag full of…” Diego took a peek inside the plastic bag that he was holding “Glass bottles that contains your iced coffees and chocolate drinks Five, this is heavy and you know that you just like being difficult.”

Five just quietly sat on his new comfortable bed as this brother kneeled down just so he could place everything in his newly installed mini refrigerator. Five hummed as Diego actually knows how he likes his drinks to be properly stacked inside the newly bought refrigerator. The said refrigerator was bought just an hour ago, the moment Five requested it Allison and Luther immediately went to the mall to pick up what he wanted. And less than an hour after that, Five now has a small refrigerator in his room that sits just beside his desk. A black one, like he specifically requested just because he knows he can.

“Why do you even want a refrigerator in your room?” Diego asked as he continued to place everything in order, exactly knowing just like how his little brother prefer it.

“Someone keeps on drinking my iced coffee that I place in our kitchen refrigerator and I was getting tired of putting a new one just so it would be cold enough to my liking.” Five easily said as he shrugged “So I figured instead of killing whoever that person is, it would be more… practical for me to get my own personal refrigerator.”

Diego chuckled as he placed the final bottle inside the refrigerator “It’s Ben, I saw him drink one just a few days ago.” He said as he closed the slowly close the refrigerator’s door, before standing up as he dusted his pants “But don’t tell him I told you that.”

Five chuckled “Dully noted.” Five said as he looked at his brother “Thank you for the help, even though I didn’t really need it.”

Diego just rolled his eyes at him “A simple thanks would have been enough you little shit.” He said as he sat down on Five’s bed. Diego glanced around his brother’s new room, as his eyes landed on his door. He frowned which Five immediately noticed “Luther still hasn’t put a proper lock on your room?” Diego asked

Five shrugged “I don’t really think it’s necessary…” he said “I mean we all had the rule not to lock our doors anymore so I don’t see the point of having a proper lock…”

Diego just looked at him “Yeah but still, for security purposes sometimes a lock is still a good thing.” He said “Even more so that your room is literally the closes to the stairs…” Diego said as he stood up heading to Five’s room door, inspecting it.

Five just let him, after all he knows that whatever he says, Diego would pointedly ignore it. “You can do whatever you want…” Five said with a shrugged before standing up just so he could get himself a drink from his mini fridge “You can install proper lock if you want, I wouldn’t mind.”

Diego smiled at him “Be right back.” Was all his brother said before disappearing from his room.

Five sighed “You could have closed the door first before you left, asshole!” he shouted but he knows that Diego didn’t hear it, but whatever. His family should really have the proper habit of closing his door room every time they would leave his room.

_Is that too much to ask?_ Five thought as he kicked his door closed.

He really hates his family, he thought as he took a sip of his iced coffee.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Your left arm is still healing dear…” Grace said as she finished checking up on Five who is sitting on the bed that was in their medical ward “If nothing goes wrong, we could take the cast and the sling off by next next week.”

Five sighed, that was two weeks long. And honestly he was getting impatient, he was having a really hard time using his right arm especially with eating and even using his own phone. Five was just glad that his siblings are very patient with him and are always around him to assist him with everything he can’t do with his cast and sling.

Grace smiled at him, already knowing why Five is like this “It’s just two weeks more Five…” she said “And as usual even after that, I wouldn’t recommend using your left arm for anything heavy okay dear?”

Five smiled at her before standing up “Thank you Mom.” He said

“You are very welcome dear.”

Five took a last look at his Mom before blinking away. He landed outside the medical ward where his twin brother is waiting for him. Luther jolted a little in his sudden appearance “How did it go?” Luther asked

Five just shrugged as the both of them made their way towards their living room “Mom told me I needed to wait two more weeks before she could remove the cast and the sling.” Five explained as he heavily sat down on their living room couch slowly followed by Luther.

“It’s just two weeks…” Luther noted “I am sure that two weeks would just fly by. And besides it’s not like you have something urgent and important to do for you to hurry up with your healing.”

Five looked at him “I wouldn’t be impatient if you idiots would just let me at least plan your individual training.”

Luther shrugged “We’ve been through this Five, we can’t let you stress yourself out just because you can. We can begin with the training _once_ you are fully healed.” Luther looked at him, unphased with his twin brother’s glare “If you want to anger Allison and Diego then feel free to start planning but I will tell them about this.”

Five rolled his eyes at him “I am not scared of Allison and Diego.” He firmly said, challenging his twin brother

Luther chuckled making Five squint his eyes at him “Maybe not…” Luther trailed off “But Ben though…”

That made Five flatter “I am not scared of Ben, Luther and you know that.” At this point Five knows that was an outright a lie.

And it seems like Luther can also tell that was a lie “Sure…” Luther said sarcastically “Because we are all not scared of Ben.” He slowly said

Five just huffed “I hate you so much Luther.”

Luther chuckled already knowing Five “If that’s what you truly feel Five then okay.”

Five would have strangle his twin brother if not for his left arm being in a sling, so instead he glared at Luther somehow thinking that maybe if he glared hard enough Luther would magically die on where he was sitting.

But alas, that was not Five’s powers.

And Luther clearly knows this by the way he grinned at Five “But seriously though…” Luther said “Are you not scared of Ben? Because honestly? I am.”

“…Shut up Luther.”

That was more than enough of a confirmation for him making Luther laugh out loud even as Five kicked him in his legs.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Ben, I need to talk to you.”

Ben looked up from his book as his little brother entered his room even without knocking. Ben doesn’t mind, after all his doors are always open for any of his siblings.

Ben closed his book as he turned his full attention to Five who sat down on his bed “Is something wrong?” he asked as he stood up from his desk just so he could join Five on his own bed “Do you need anything Five?”

Five just shakes his head, before looking at Ben who was now sitting beside him “I was thinking that maybe you could help me with the training of our siblings…”

Ben frowned “I would help you but, you know we had a deal right?” he asked making Five sighed already knowing where this conversation is heading “We wouldn’t do anything, not until you are fully healed.”

“I know that.” Five said “Everybody keeps on telling me that.”

Ben looked warily at him, knowing at how easily Five gets frustrated nowadays. “We just want you to be better first Five…” he gently said “Your well-being comes first above anything else… you know that right?”

Five knows that, after all it was one of the most constant things that his family makes sures of. “I know…” he muttered “It’s just that….”

Five didn’t even need to finish his sentence as Ben already knows what he wants to say “I get that you are feeling frustrated over what happened to you but Five we didn’t mean for you to feel that way.” Ben said “We love you Five and we just want the best for you.”

“I am sorry, for being difficult…”

Ben just hugged Five, which his little brother returned even with only his single arm “You are not difficult Five, you are our brother and we love you so much that we are willing to put up with your shits.” Ben said making Five chuckle.

As they broke the hug Ben smiled at him “How about we compromise?” Ben suddenly said making Five look at him in confusion “How about I will be the one to temporarily train our siblings and you can watch and supervise me while doing so?”

Ben knows that what he said was the right thing judging by the way Five’s face lit up, his mouth curling into a genuine small smile that Ben will never get tired of seeing.

“You would really let me do that?” Five asked

Ben chuckled; his brother is really adorable “Of course but you would only watch okay? You can only help us after your cast is removed.”

Five smiled nodding his head “That is better than nothing, so I’ll take it.”

Ben couldn’t help himself so he pinched Five’s cheeks making his little brother yelp before swatting the offending hand away “You are so cute.” Ben said not fearing for his life even as Five glare at him, he is Five’s favorite brother so that’s a free pass that he can do whatever he wants. “So… who do you want to train first?”

Five hummed, after all he never really thought who is willing to go first. And even before he could speak up, Ben’s door busted open making the two of the jump in surprise at the sudden loud noise that filtered in the room.

“My two favorite brothers! Mi Familia!” Klaus shouted, ignoring the surprise look that Ben and Five has on their faces. “I am bored out of my mind and thus! I have decided to find someone I could hang out with!”

Ben and Five slowly looked at each other, making Klaus suddenly shiver the longer Ben and Five stare at each other, like somehow, they are talking telepathically. Then Klaus slowly backed away when both of his brother slowly returned their gazes towards him. He chuckled nervously “Uhhh on the second thought… I have something very important to do.” Klaus slowly said

Ben smirked at him “And what is that Klaus? I thought you wanted to hang out with us?” beside him, Five chuckled for some reason that is unknown to Klaus

“Ummm gardening with big brother Luther?”

Five looked at him boredly “The last time you went gardening with Luther, he told me that you almost stabbed yourself with a gardening tool.”

“How is that even possible!?”

They both ignored Ben’s question, “Ummm… I was going to do police stuff with Diego?” Klaus offered

“Last time I check, the police station isn’t hiring someone who has criminal record.” Five boredly said

“Oh that I know, seriously Klaus what were you thinking? Peeing on a police car in front of the police himself.”

“Hey in my defense I was high as a fucking kite during that time!” Klaus thinks that he should really just run out of the room, the longer he stays the more he feels like his life is in danger, for some reason. “Fine the real reason I am leaving my two favorite brothers is because I am going to Allison’s room to rob her closet!”

Ben and Five looked at each other “Now that’s a believable lie Klaus, good job.” Five said

Ben groaned “Don’t encourage him Five…!”

Klaus wasn’t able to hear the rest of the conversation because he literally dashed out of the room. Ben and Five just chuckled “Well, I guess Klaus would be the first one…” Five muttered

Ben groan “At least close the door Klaus!” Ben shouted even though he knows that Klaus is out of hearing now.

Five just chuckled, after all the both of them really hates it when people leave their room doors open after leaving. For some reason it drives them both crazy. Five just blinked in front of Ben’s door before closing it making Ben smile gratefully at him. “Diego did the same to me a while ago, the audacity of that asshole.”

Ben chuckled, before pausing as a thought flashed through his head “Maybe we could get like one of those doors that automatically closes…”

Five looked at him “Ben you are a genius!” he said

Ben grinned at him “Of course I am!” he huffed “Now come on, we could make Luther and Diego install our new doors.” Ben said before standing up on his bed as he made his way towards his door, he opened it as he was the first one out.

And well, Five is more than willing to follow Ben out of his own room, making sure that he closed the door behind him.

**~o~oOo~o~**

It was dinner time when both Ben and Five decided to tell their family about what they have discuss earlier in Ben’s room. And since it came from the both of them, the idea was easily accepted.

“So… who is going to go first?” Vanya asked as Ben finished explaining the compromise that both he and Five came into.

“Wait… can’t we just all train together like the old days?” Allison suddenly asks

Five looked at all of them “We could but I genuinely think that it would be more efficient and successful if we have tailored individual trainings that can harness our powers even more. The training that Reginald put us when we are kids, to say it simply, was stupid and counter-productive.”

“Amen to that!” Klaus said as he shoved a piece of meat on his mouth

Five gave him a strange and yet calculated look, as if his little brother knows that something is behind that phrase. “Anyway…” Five said breaking his gaze away from Klaus “We are thinking that Klaus is the more ideal to go first…”

That made Klaus pause with his eating “Really? Me?” he asked placing down his fork on the plate “I mean if we started with me… it might take us decades to make progress.”

Five looked at him “Actually that’s not the case, imagine that you are able to use your telekinesis even without knowing you have it. The same goes for Diego and his secondary power.”

Diego nodded “He is right Klaus, your telekinesis really saved Five so I agree with them that you should go first.”

Klaus just hummed “I don’t mind going first…” and Klaus knows that he was not lying “But I didn’t even know how I did that!”

Luther cleared his throat “Can you remember anything when that happened?” he asked “Any thoughts or even feeling when you activated your telekinesis?”

Klaus paused to think, back in that horrific event that none of them will ever forget “I was just… I honestly just want Fivey to let go of the gun before…you know…” Klaus doesn’t even need to finish his statement already knowing just how heavy the implication is “Then the next thing I know, my hands glowed purple and the gun in Baby Cinco’s hand flew out of his hand!”

Five paused to think, “Maybe it’s because of the situation you are in during that time…”

Diego glared at him “Oh hell fucking no Five, don’t you even think of doing that shit again just so Klaus would use his telekinesis!”

The surprise look that Five has in his face made them tense up. “Wait…” Vanya slowly said “Did… did you actually think of doing it again just so… Klaus would use his powers…?” she asked but honestly, she knows that they wouldn’t like the answer.

“It’s… practical.”

Diego growled angerly before grabbing Five’s chair, dragging it closer to his own seat. The loud scrapping noise of the chair being dragged made all of them flinch but Diego’s attention wasn’t on them, it was on his brother who is being an idiot “Look at me in my eyes Five.” Diego said, and for the first time Five actually felt shivers from the way Diego is looking at him “Don’t you fucking dare think of doing that shit again, you hear me?”

Five had to swallow because of the intense stare that Diego is giving him, which is being backed up by the heavy and tensed atmosphere that fell into their dining room table, “I… okay. I promise I won’t…”

Diego practically sighed in relief, so did everyone in the room “Thank you Five…” he whispered “Please just… don’t let us go through that again…”

Five actually felt guilty at that, after all he knows that out of all of his siblings, Diego is the one who has the biggest pride. So for him to say things like that with a begging tone, it made Five really think back to what he just said.

“I am more than willing to train Five…” Klaus seriously said breaking the tense silence that fell into them “You could do anything you want with me but I don’t want you to hurt yourself or even think of hurting yourself in the process of doing so.”

Five nodded, as Allison placed his plate full of food in front of him, seeing as Diego has no intention of letting Five return to his original spot on the table “I’m sorry and you have my word not to do… anything that would worry all of you.”

Vanya sigh in relief as she smiled “That’s what we all want to hear Five. Thank you so much for that…” she said

Ben was the one who handed Five his cup full of water “We will think of something Five…” Ben said “As per agreement, you are not allowed to stress yourself out during the training right? I trust you that you wouldn’t do anything to break that trust I have in you, am I right Five?”

Five smiled “You know I wouldn’t Ben…” he simply said, and well it’s more than enough for Ben.

Allison, out of Five’s annoyance, just placed another piece of meat on his plate as Diego just started to cut the meat into pieces for him “Now that everything is sorted out, you still need to eat more Five.” Allison simply said as she also placed another vary of vegetable on his plate.

“I can feed myself!” Five really can but it takes him minutes because of how shaky his right arm when using the utensils. And as he expected Diego just became suddenly deaf as his brother hold up a spoon full of meat with vegetables in it. Five glared at the offending spoon before opening his mouth so he could just eat it and be done with this.

As the tension evaporated, all of them continued with their peaceful dinner with light conversation filtering into the table. Klaus suddenly got Ben’s attention “Hey Benny boy!” Klaus called out making Ben pause with his meal “Can you pass me the salt pretty please with cherry on top?”

Ben just blinked at him before reaching towards the salt that was somehow beside him, he was about to hand it over to Klaus when a thought suddenly struck him. Ben suddenly smirked before returning the salt back to its original place, far from Klaus.

All of them stopped with their meal as Klaus visibly pouted “Gimme the salt you mean person!” Klaus shouted making Ben chuckle

Even before Ben could open his mouth Five chuckled already knowing what his brother is trying to do. Ben just stared at Klaus “If you use your telekinesis Klaus, you might be able to get the salt by yourself.”

When Klaus groan all of them laughed “Oh come on! Can’t we just start tomorrow and call this day, like…Klaus’s rest day?”

Ben shrugged before returning to his meal, Klaus kicked him under the table making Ben yelp “Pass me the salt Benjamin!”

Ben just stick his tongue out making Klaus gasp as is he was personally offended. Luther sigh, they really can’t have a peaceful dinner can’t day? Luther was about to pass the salt to Klaus but Five threw a crumpled-up tissue on his direction hitting him square at the face.

“Don’t you dare Luther!” Five warningly said as Diego chuckled looking proudly as Five

“Nice aim Five.” Diego said grinning at Luther’s direction

“Don’t encourage him with that attitude Diego!” Luther retorted back

“Hey don’t tell me what to do!” Diego shot back “And Five can do whatever he wants!”

“Give me the salt Benny boy or I swear to god I’ll burn your clothes!” Klaus shouted seeing as Diego and Luther started raising their voices

“Burn them all you want Klaus but in return I’ll be burning those make-up kits that you stole from Allison’s room a while ago!”

“Klaus!” Allison gasp “Didn’t we have an agreement that you would stop stealing from me!”

“He is lying to you sister Allison I would never!”

“He literally just did steal from your room an hour ago! And you know I wouldn’t lie Allison!”

“I am Five’s twin brother so I honestly have more rights than you on whether or not his attitude is acceptable!”

This time, it was Diego who threw a crumpled-up tissue in Luther’s direction making Five chuckle at the chaos unfolding because of him “Five is also my brother you asshole! And he can do whatever he wants as long as I approve of it!”

More shouting continued coming from the arguing Luther and Diego, Allison lecturing Klaus while Ben and Klaus fight because of a simple salt. As Vanya watch the two disasters happening right in front of her, she is just glad that she was left out of it as she slowly eat her dinner, watching as the arguments become louder and louder.

And somehow, she enjoys it. After all she knows that this is now like a tradition on their household.

A tradition that doesn’t allow them to have a peaceful dinner.

“Am I right Vanya?”

“Hey no! Don’t drag Vanya into this Luther!”

Vanya sighed as somehow, she remembers that she is part of this weird dysfunctional family. So, fully embracing the chaos, she grinned “I agree with Luther.” Was all she said before Diego’s mouth spewed out words not appropriate for little kids.

And just like that, the chaos only grew more and more.

Even Mr. Pennycrumb’s barking was unheard due to the arguments flying around the room.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: I will update the tags as this story progress. Hope you all enjoy this!**


End file.
